


Gunpowder and Cinnamon

by Yugioh13



Category: Fable (Video Games), Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Love/Hate, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-03 20:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14004558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yugioh13/pseuds/Yugioh13
Summary: "So let me get this straight, you want me to play matchmaker with you to bring Emma and Ben together, and in return, you'll leave me alone...forever." I asked, trying to figure out everything. "Unless you wish for me to come back into your life." he purred with a wide smirk.Reaver has a plan. That's never a good sign. But when he explains his plan to Eliza and offers her a deal that would benefit her, how could she refuse? His deal? To get Queen Emma and General Ben Finn to admit how they truly feel about one another. Her benefit? For Reaver to leave her alone for the rest of her life. Will they succeed? Will they fail? Or will something else deter their plan only to bring Eliza and Reaver closer?(rating may go up depending on what will occur)





	1. The Devil in White

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Really excited to post this story This is one of my favorite ones to work on! Mainly because the Fable series is one of my all time favorite games to play! Reaver is an amusing character to watch and plus he's sexy. ;) I just wish that he and Ben Finn could have been characters you could have married. (This is also on fanfiction as well)
> 
> Anyways, I hope that you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it!

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.

One of the beasts was in perfect range. The end of my rifle rested on top of the log pile that I hid behind. My finger moved to the trigger, waiting for the right moment to shoot.

Suddenly the beast moved out of range. 

Cursing under my breath, I readjusted myself, trying to find a different angle to shoot. The frigid mountain air blew in my face, making me shiver at the temperature. I pulled the fur shawl tighter around my shoulders to keep me warmer. Why was it always so cold out here?

The beast stopped and glanced around to see if anyone was around. This made me lower my body further behind the logs. Thankfully, it started moving again, snarling at everything it saw. 

I moved my trusty rifle over a little, following the beast as it moved slowly across the land, growing even closer towards the Mercenary Camp. If I didn’t hurry, then the beast would get into the camp before the sun peaked over the horizon. 

Failure wasn’t an option. 

I moved the muzzle over a little bit more, finally lining up with the beast. “There we go.” I whispered under my breath. “Just stay like that.” 

Inhaling again, I could smell the aroma of fresh pine before exhaling. Ah, my favorite scent. 

I had the shot. 

My finger began to squeeze the trigger to take out my target. 

“You know that you’re doing it wrong.” A voice spoke behind me, causing my body to jolt and tip my gun up higher. A bullet left the gun, firing it up into the mountains. 

The smell of gunpowder filled my nose. Not just any gunpowder. A special kind of gunpowder that only one man had. A man who I absolutely hated.

My head whipped around to find the devil in a white waistcoat and a tall black top hat standing behind me. “I told you so.” 

I glared at him, growling under my breath. “I know how to shoot a rifle perfectly, Reaver.” 

“Clearly not.” He responded snidely, ignoring my annoyed tone. 

Ignoring him, I turned my body back around to see if that balvarine that I was hunting was still there. My heart dropped when I saw that it had disappeared. Where did it go?

“Oh dear, did it disappear?” he mocked. “Oh, such a pity.” 

“It’s your fault that it’s gone, Reaver!” I snapped at him, whipping my head around. “I swear if that balvarine kills one innocent villager, I won’t hesitate to shoot you.”

He tutted at me, drumming his fingers on the top of his elegant walking stick. “Oh you always threaten me with that. And yet, it still hasn’t happened and I still live. And besides, it’s going into the Mercenary Camp. Majority of those people aren’t innocent at all. The camp is full of the most notorious murderers and thieves in Albion. Don’t you remember those men I hired to wipe you and your little rebels out that night that you crashed my party?” 

I huffed as I stood to my feet, keeping my rifle close to my side. “How could I forget? After all, one of your guests left this as a gift.” I reminded him, pointing to the long thin scar that grazed my cheek. 

A few months ago, Page, Emma, and I crashed one of Reaver’s extravagant parties for a rescue mission and we ended up getting tangled up in one of his ludicrous games. The Wheel of Misfortune. We survived of course until his guests transformed into a vicious pack of balvarines and tried to rip us apart. Surprisingly, we made it out alive, but I got a souvenir to remind me of what happened. 

“Again, I am sorry for what happened to you.” 

Rolling my eyes, I scoffed. “Yeah right.” 

“Well on the bright side, your face is still beautiful.” he purred, stepping forward to touch my face, only for me to step away from the entrepreneur.

“Please, spare me the petty compliments. I know what kind of man you are, Reaver.” I said, shaking my head. 

“Oh? And what kind of man am I?” 

Tapping my chin with my index finger, I pondered over the very long list of words that described this conceited and arrogant entrepreneur. “Hmm…let’s see. You’re an egotistical greedy psychopath who doesn’t care about anyone but yourself. Also you’re a nymphomaniac with a lot of bizarre sexual depravities.” 

His lips twisted into that smug smile that I hated. “Oh sticks and stones, I’ve been called worse things.”

I rolled my eyes again. “What are you doing out here anyways? You’re a long ways away from Millfields.” 

He leaned back a little, taking a little pressure off of his cane. “Oh, the Queen wanted me to look at the damage on my monorail. She wants it to be back up and running again.” 

“Hmm, and hopefully it’ll be hobbe proof.” I responded, looking down at my rifle. 

“That’s what she wants me to do. But of course that means clearing out the hobbes that are still lurking around in those tunnels.”

“Then by all means, go in there an kill them all yourself. And maybe if you’re lucky, you’ll get trapped in there with all of those creepy hobbes.” 

“Oh I couldn’t have that. You’d miss me too much.” He purred with a smirk. 

I rolled my eyes and turned away, fixing my fur shawl that the dwellers from the Mistpeak gave me when I moved to Brightwall. “Look, I know that this is fun and all, but why don’t you go do your inspecting and leave me alone to my hunting.” 

“Now why I leave a fetching young woman out here alone to fend for herself?”

I scoffed at him. “Because I’m a woman who can handle herself.” I told him before turning back around to my post, only to jump and squeak at the sight of the balverine standing only inches away from me. The beast snarled at me while I fumbled back to pull my rifle up. It moved closer, causing me to fall back onto my bottom and began crawling backwards frantically. 

Just before its teeth could take a bite out of me, a gunshot pierced the air and the balverine was knocked backwards until it fell over, dead. 

My heart was racing so fast from the panic. Jerking my head back around, I was able to see Reaver pointing his famous Dragonstomper .48 at the beast. 

He pulled the gun back and smirked down at me. “You were saying.” 

Even though I was still freaked out, I quickly got to my feet. “Whatever. That was one time. I don’t need you to save me. I’m perfectly capable of my own safety.” I told him, fixing my rifle. 

“Oh? And tell me what you’ll do when that beast’s friends show up to rip you apart?” he asked, pointing behind me. 

I glanced over my shoulder and paled at the sight of three more balverines charging up the hill towards us. 

I twisted around and lined up my rifle to begin shooting at them. A few bullets whizzed past them and some embedded themselves into the ragged fur. I was able to shoot one in the arm, but that didn’t stop it. They were only a few feet away from us. 

I began to panic. I’ve never faced this many balverines since that night at Reaver’s mansion. I took all of them down, but I had Page and Emma there to help me. Usually, I only had one balverine to take care of or I was able to hide away and take them out from a distance. I had Reaver, but I doubt that he would help in the first place. He’d probably laugh in my face and taunt me for the rest of my life. 

My worries were literally shot down when Reaver pulled his gun back out and began firing. 

I quickly joined in and was able to shoot one of them down. Reaver shot another one and then we were able to take out the last one together. 

All three balverines lay only a few feet away from us with their friend. 

I let out the breath I was holding in and glanced at Reaver, who was smirking as he blew away the smoke that was coming off his infamous weapon, taunting me as the scent of his gunpowder filled my nose. 

What could I say to him? He saved my life. As much as I hated him, I would always remember that he saved me from a horrible death. 

“Is there something that you would like to say to me?” he drawled out. 

Rolling my eyes, I let out a huff. “Thanks…” I mumbled. 

“What was that? I don’t think I quite heard you.” He said, cupping his ear. 

“Thanks…” I said a little bit louder. 

“There, that wasn’t so hard. Also, I think you should have also said, ‘Reaver, you were right, I’m not completely-’.”

I quickly cut him off by holding my rifle close to his face. “If you finish that statement, I’m gonna blow your head clean off your shoulders.” I threatened. 

He didn’t even flinch or lean away from my rifle as he tutted me again. “Such a bad temper. You won’t win a man if you treat him like that. However, I do love a woman with ferocity. It livens up things in the bedroom.” 

I gagged in response. “You’re repulsive.” 

“Oh you love it.”

“Maybe in another world.” I told him as I went to gather my belongings. 

“So there is a chance for us.”

I ignored him as I pulled my pack over my shoulder and began walking back towards home. I had enough of him for one day. 

“Where are you off to?” 

“Home.”

“And where is home?” 

“None of your business.” I responded curtly. 

I could hear his footsteps and walking stick following me. “But we were having so much fun.” 

“Well I’ve had enough _fun _for one day.”__

____

____

“It’s barely even morning. The sun is just rising.” 

“Exactly, I’m going to sleep for a few hours and then I’m going to work at the Academy for awhile until I go back out to hunt.” 

“Ahh…so you live in Brightwall now. I thought you’d move into Bowerstone Castle since you and the Queen are so close.” 

I hesitated for a moment as I climbed the big hill that led up to the village. “I prefer living in the countryside. I’d rather stay away from living in Bowerstone.” 

“Well to each their own. I don’t really like that busy town either. That’s why I prefer living in Millfields.” 

“With all of the other rich people.” I added, moving a little faster to get away. Why was he still following me? 

“But of course. However, my mansion is the biggest one out on the lake.” He bragged. 

“I know, I was there.” I grumbled, holding onto the ropes that held up the bridge. "How could I forget." 

“And every day I get to look at that…tranquil…” he hesitated over that word. “Lake that everyone talks about.” 

I could tell that he was still upset over the Queen’s decision to leave Bower Lake as it was. Reaver had proposed an idea to Emma a few weeks ago, asking her to drain Bower Lake and turn it into a mine. Of course she refused. It was the lake her mother, Sparrow, lived by before she became the Queen. It was a part of history.

So she refused Reaver’s proposal, leaving him bitter over the situation. He pretended to be fine with decision, but people knew him better than that. Reaver just wanted to suck up and be on the Queen’s good side. That’s just who he was. A self-centered man who cared little for anyone but himself. 

“I mean what’s the fuss that everyone keeps making about? It’s just a lake. There’s probably a gold mine down there and she’s too stubborn to see for herself.” 

“I get the picture, Reaver.” I grumbled before I turned around to find him only a few feet away from me. “Look, I know that you love tormenting me like this and all, but I need to go back home. And I’d like it if you‘d let me go there…alone.”

I didn’t really want Reaver knowing where I lived. He’d probably come over just to spite and aggravate me. Also he’d probably make fun of what kind of house I lived in. It wasn’t even close to his big lavish mansion. It was just a little two story place just right outside of Brightwall. 

“Oh come now, Lizzie. I can’t be that bad to be around.” 

“Uhh…yeah, you are. And my name is Eliza.”

I absolutely hated being called Lizzie. Almost as much as being called Elizabeth. 

“But I like Lizzie, it suits you.”

I shook my head. “Whatever, just go back to your inspecting and hobbe hunting. Leave me alone.” I told him as I walked away. This time I didn’t hear him follow. 

“I shall see you soon, Lizzie!” he called to me in that sickly honeyed voice that made me cringe. “Tatty-bye!”

“Don’t count on it, Reaver!” I yelled back to him as I neared the village. 

This was our relationship. Arguing, failed flirting attempts, and aggravating. From the second we met face to face, it’s always been this way. 

Before we met, I knew who he was. Well I knew of him. Reaver Industries was all over the industrial area of Bowerstone. He owned all of the big factories and he worked with King Logan at the time. I had heard many rumors about him. About his careless murders, his many sexual escapades, his lavish parties that selected high class citizens were invited to, including my parents. We all heard of him, but few of us saw the man in person. 

When Emma’s friend, Elliot, was murdered by her brother, she and Walter fled the castle, taking me along with them. We went into hiding for awhile to avoid being arrested for treason by supporting the revolution to overthrow Logan. When we made it to Bowerstone Industrial, that’s where I met him. 

We came upon a rally outside of one of Reaver’s factories and saw a man leading a protest over how they were treated at the factory. Then a man with a very tall top hat stepped out onto the balcony and fired a shot at the protest leader. Then he went on about how people would be shot for taking breaks and complaining as he proceeded to shoot the leader until he lay there, dead. 

My blood boiled at the sight. How could he do that? Shoot an innocent human and have no remorse. All because he wanted better working conditions for his fellow workers. 

From that moment, I hated him. I didn’t even meet him and yet I had developed a deep dislike for the man. 

About a week later, I finally came face to face with him that night we infiltrated his mansion. I knew we were walking into a trap from the moment we walked into that place. 

As we stood in the ring, my eyes locked onto his as he stared down at us like rats caught in a trap. I still remember that evil smirk that he gave as he spun the wheel. We were his entertainment at the party. Fighting for survival while everyone watched. I still have nightmares about being back in that pit.

To his surprise, we survived and came out with a few cuts and bruises. Then he had the audacity to flirt with me and tried to invite the three of us into his bedroom! The nerve of that man! The very thought of that made me want to throw up. 

Now I’m not saying that Reaver was hideous. He was actually a pretty attractive man. His hair as dark as coal, deep brown eyes that reminded you of chestnuts, a tall figure that was well toned, and of course that heart shaped mark on his cheek. Honestly, I hate to admit that I wouldn’t mind going out on the town with him. However, after everything that he’s done, I would never do it. He had no care for human life and he wronged so many people. 

Also Emma had mentioned that her mother known him long before she became the Queen. That made me question his age. Not that many people knew how old Reaver was. Some just assumed that he was a grandson of the daring pirate, Reaver. But some things didn’t quite match up. 

Either way, Reaver was Reaver. One of the richest men in Albion, with the worst reputation. And for some odd reason, he just seemed to appear in my life. 

I stretched my arms over my head and moaned as I tried to get the kinks out of my muscles. 

All I needed was a good nap right now. At least I wouldn’t have to see Reaver’s face for awhile.


	2. Deal With the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected visitor comes to Eliza's place and offers her the deal of a lifetime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! This is only the beginning of Eliza's journey with the devilish entrepreneur. What else will unfold between them?

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

I was rudely awakened from my sleep a few hours after I lay down. Who in the world could that be? 

It wasn’t very common for me to have visitors. Unless it was Samuel from Brightwall Academy to inform me about something urgent within the library, which happened every so often. Most of the time it was killing a few Hollowmen that found their way upstairs to where the public was. Also, my house was right outside of Brightwall, away from the public. It’s not that I wanted to avoid people, but sometimes I just enjoyed being in the quiet. 

And right now, it _wasn’t_ quiet. 

Heaving a heavy sigh, I rolled out of bed and went downstairs to the front door. 

As soon as the door opened, I immediately regretted it when I came face to face with those deep chestnut colored eyes and that sadistic smirk. “Hello Lizzie.”

My mouth dropped in utter shock. “Wh-what are you doing here?!”

“Oh you know, I was in the area and I thought I’d stop by.” he leered, leaning against the doorway. 

My lips opened and closed a few times like a fish as I tried to formulate words. “You…how did you know where I lived?”

He gave a shrug, not really caring about the anger in my tone. “Oh you know, I followed you from distance. I saw you go into your house, went to inspect the monorail, and then decided to come and chat a little more. Is that such a crime?” 

"In this case, yes." I replied, folding my arms across my chest. “Did it ever occur to you, that I don’t _want_ to talk to you?”

“Well I don’t really care if you do or don’t. I however, enjoy talking to you. Now, are you going to invite me in?” 

I could have just slammed the door in his face, but I let him in anyways. Not really sure why, but I did. It was Reaver, he’d find a way in somehow. 

He strolled in and looked around my house, taking in everything. “Hmm…well this place looks…quaint. Not what I would go for.” 

I rolled my eyes, shutting the door behind me. “Well I’m sorry that I don’t live in a big mansion like you do.” 

My house was small and quaint. A simple table and chairs, a medium sized kitchen with all of the necessitities, a desk near the window where I could sit and write in my journals or read, a bookshelf full of dozens of books to read, and then a staircase that led upstairs to my comfy bed. It wasn't much to anyone of a higher stature, especially Reaver, but it was perfect for me. 

“Oh it’s fine. This suits you.” He added, slight distaste in his voice, as he walked further into the room. “Although, it could use a little…decor. I could always have one of my servants stop by to help you out.”

Everything in my body was telling me to hit him. The last thing that I wanted was to have this smug jerk in my house, let alone near me.

After he was done looking at my little kitchen area, examining a rather large kitchen knife, his eyes gazed at the steps that led up to my bedroom. “Soo…”

“No!” I stopped him before he could say anything. I especially didn’t want him up there.

He just chuckled. “I wasn’t going to say anything. I just wanted to know if your sleeping quarters were up there.”

“Yes, it is, but you’re not allowed to go up there.” I cut him off before picking up a few scattered papers that lay across the floor.

“Oh come now, Lizzie. You really don’t think of me as that kind of person, do you?”

Was that a trick question? It was Reaver for Avo’s sake! I could never tell what that man was thinking or doing.

I didn’t respond as I put my hands on my hips. “What are you _really_ doing here, Reaver?” 

He arched a brow. "What? You don't believe that I just came here for a simple visit?" 

"Reaver. You don't visit unless you want something in return. Now what do you want from me?" 

He set his walking stick down on the small dining table before he walked towards me with his hands behind his back. “Right then, well…my first intention was to try and convince you to let me entertain you in the bedroom…” he started before he saw my aggravated eye roll. “But then I thought of something else fun to do.”

“ _Fun_? Like killing innocent people? Or torturing your staff?” That was just a fraction of what I've seen that man do.

“Oh I can do that on my own time.” He said casually. “No, I actually had an idea that can benefit you and a few other people.” 

“If you’re suggesting that I should come to one of your…‘ _parties_ ’…then forget it.” I growled, cringing at the thought of my presence at one of them. 

He laughed again. “It’s amusing to hear your theories about me. You claim to hate me, yet you know so much about me.” 

I avoided his eyes, embarrassed about that fact. It wasn't that I was obsessed with Reaver or anything like that; I just knew a lot about him even before we had met. During my juvinile years, all of the people around me bragged about being invited to Reaver's abode and were thrilled to go. I didn't really understand why until Emma had informed me about what was really going on there, which disgusted me to no end. However, the balvarine society, I wasn't aware of that part until we had watched Reaver's butler being eaten alive by one of the guests the night we infiltrated his mansion. 

“Nevertheless, I have a proposition for you.” 

My eyes met his again. “What is it?” 

“Well…have you noticed the relationship between the Queen and the Major?” 

Of course I knew who he was talking about. Emma and Ben.

Walter had introduced us to Captain Ben and Major Swift when we visited Fort Morningwood. They welcomed us to the military and got right to work with training us. I picked up on things really quick and was able to help them fight off the Hollow Men legion. After that, they joined our rebellion and fought along with us. 

Then Logan managed to capture Major Swift and murdered him in front of everyone at the castle. Ben was hit the hardest after that. He lost his mentor and his father figure, but Emma and I were right there for him. We hated to see him suffer. It was good that Emma was there for him especially. She had lost Elliot in the same way so she was able to sympathize with Ben. They could mourn together. 

After that, Emma and Ben became very close. Like extremely close. 

Every time I would see them, they would smile at each other or they would start to laugh nervously in the other's presence. Not to mention the occasional blushing. 

“Depends on what you mean by relationship.” 

“Oh you must have noticed the way that they look at each other. That longing feeling.” 

I snorted. “How would you know what that looks like?” 

“Why my fans give me that look all the time.” He responded, adjusting his fancy coat on his shoulders. 

Ugh…I shouldn’t have asked. 

“Anyways, I thought it would be a little beneficial for them and a little fun for us to play matchmaker and bring them together. So I thought we could go to the castle and…create a plan together.” 

I stood there for awhile, trying to process everything he just said. Reaver play matchmaker? And he wanted my help to get them together? This was so unlike him. 

“What?” I asked, hoping that he would explain it again so I could hear his explanation correctly. 

“Would you be interested in brining your closest friends together with me?” 

Yep, I heard him right. 

I crossed my arms as I stared at him in disbelief. “You’re asking me…to go with you to visit Emma and try to come up with some crazy scheme to bring Ben and Emma together?” 

“Well when you put it that way, I suppose you could. Although it wouldn’t really be crazy, especially since _I_ would be coming up with the plan.” 

“Have you lost your mind, Reaver?” I asked him seriously. 

“Not lately. My mind is perfectly in tact.” 

I shook my head before I met his eyes. “Why do you want to do that?” 

He simply shrugged his shoulders. “Can’t I just do something nice for the Queen?” 

I raised my eyebrows at him. “ _You?_ Do something _nice_? You’re never nice, unless you’re sucking up to someone just to get something in return.” 

Reaver tutted at me once again. I was really getting tired of that. “Again, do you really see me as that kind of person?” 

“Um…yeah, I do.” I responded with an eye roll. “You did that when Logan was still the king.”

“Nevertheless, I only wish to do something nice for the Queen with nothing in return.”

I stared back at him waiting to see a smirk appear or a twitch of his eye. 

“What? Don’t you believe me?”

“Not really.” I told him without hesitation. “There’s gotta be some catch.” 

“No catch.” 

I still didn’t believe him, no matter what he said. 

“And why do you want my help?” 

He placed his hands behind his back as he slowly walked closer to me. “Well first of all, the Queen and you are very close and that really helps me out. Also you seem to know some things about Major Finn as well.”

“That's because they're my friends, which you obviously lack in." I pointed out as I went into the kitchen to grab an apple. "Is there any other reason why you want my help?”

He smirked at me. “Well I thought it would be some bonding time for us.”

I scoffed at him, biting into the crispy surface of the red fruit. “Oh yeah, _‘bonding time’_.”

“Oh come on now Lizzie, must you act so difficult?” 

“ _I’m_ being difficult?” I questioned, wiping my lips off. “You’re asking me to come to Bowerstone to plot something that may end in disaster. Forget it, I’m not helping you.” I told him before I moved away from him so he wouldn’t be close to me.

There was a small silence before he spoke up from behind my back.

“What if I made a deal with you?”

“I don’t make deals, especially with you.” I mumbled through the crunches of apple in my mouth. 

“But what if this deal benefits you?”

“Don’t care.”

“But it may be a very good deal.”

“If it involves anything sexual, forget it.” 

He just laughed. “You always assume the worst of me, Lizzie.” 

If he continued to act like this, then I definitely would shoot him. My weapon wasn't too far away for me to grab. 

When I didn’t respond to his taunt, he sighed. “If you do this favor for me, then I will leave you alone.”

That caught my attention.

I glanced over my shoulder to see a serious expression across his face. “What? For how long? A week? A month?” 

“Forever.”

Everything went silent. I stopped chewing and didn't swallow the latest bite. You could barely even hear the sounds of the crows outside. 

Was he being serious? Reaver would leave me alone forever? He wouldn’t spy or tease me anymore? It had to be a joke. However, judging by his serious expression, something told me that it was the truth. There wasn’t a hint of sarcasm or joking. 

When I wanted to know more, I swallowed the apple chunks in my mouth. “You would leave me alone, indefinitely?” 

He nodded once. 

“No more stalking, teasing, aggravating, or flirting with me?” 

“I wouldn’t call it stalking-”

“Reaver.” 

He sighed heavily. “No. I would leave you alone to your…quaint…life here in Brightwall and you would never have to see my face again.” 

Reaver was offering to leave me alone permanently. Was this true? It had to be too good to be true. 

“There would be no catch. As soon as we succeed in bringing the Queen and her Major together, I will walk away and you’ll never have to see me again, unless…

“Unless what?” I asked, turning my body around to face him. 

“Unless, you want me to come back.” 

I laughed to myself. ‘I doubt that would happen.’ 

“So what do you say?” he asked me, taking a step forward. 

I straightened myself up before I spoke. "So let me get this straight, you want me to play matchmaker with you to bring Emma and Ben together, and in return, you'll leave me alone...forever." I asked, trying to figure out everything. 

"Unless you wish for me to come back into your life." he purred with a wide smirk. 

I held back my comeback and thought over what he offered. 

He held out his hand to me. “Well? Do we have a deal?” 

I stared at his hand before I gazed up into those eyes. Those eyes that looked ancient. Those eyes that saw a dozen deaths, most of them by his own hand. Could I trust his word? Would he really leave me alone? Why was I asking myself this? If this meant that he would get out of my life, then I should be shaking that gloved hand, selling my soul to the devil himself. 

Before I could think about it any longer, I grabbed his hand and shook it tightly, not wanting to seem weak. “Deal.” 

He shot that evil smirk at me. “Excellent!”

I hope I wouldn’t regret this. 

He squeezed my hand before letting go. “Now, we must leave now to get a head start on our journey to Bowerstone.”

It would take about a day to get from Brightwall to Bowerstone. Maybe an extra day if we stopped for a rest. But being able to travel with Emma before she became Queen was very beneficial. I knew all of the shortcuts through the caves and sewers. So maybe we could cut off some time if we traveled through them. 

“Alright, but let me pack some stuff.” I told him as I went to the kitchen to grab some food to take, throwing the apple remains outside of the open window. 

“You might want to pack some extra clothes too. We might be there for awhile.” 

“How long do you think we’ll be there?” I questioned, filling my pack with a few items. 

Not that I didn’t want to see Emma or anything like that. In fact, it had been a few months since I had seen her last. But the less time I had to spend with Reaver, the better. 

“Oh…I should say a week, maybe longer.” He was still smirking as he stared at me. “You know what they say, ‘love takes time’. But in my case, it only takes a few minutes to an hour. Half an hour to charm them into my bed.”

I rolled my eyes, groaning deeply. I was in for a very… _very_ …long week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has her fate been sealed with this deal? You'll just have to continue reading to find out what will happen next! Feel free to leave a comment! ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this! I'll try to have the next chapter out soon! :) 
> 
> Don't be afraid to leave a comment! Let me know what you think!


End file.
